Modern electronic documents often contain a variety of types of content for consumption by users such as text, media, objects, and so on. Generally, documents are not optimized for a variety of display devices and computing devices that may be used to display the documents. This is due to the vast differences in display device configurations and display device sizes that vastly effect how effectively the content of the documents may be consumed. For example, a document may contain a chart and corresponding text. A user may find it difficult to concurrently view the chart and the text on a small display device such as a mobile phone or tablet.
In order to remedy the problems of viewing a document on a small device, a user may wish to view parts of the document on another display device. Continuing the example above, if a user wanted to display the text on a primary display device and concurrently view the chart on a secondary display device, conventional techniques require that the user open the document on both display devices, separately, and then navigate to the appropriate locations on both display devices. Accordingly, conventional techniques used by computing devices to view a document concurrently with a portion of the document on separate display devices may fail to provide a productive user experience that is friendly to the user.